


Saint Nicholas meets Santa Claus

by GIxGA



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Saint Nicholas - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: Mingyu gets disappointed on Saint Nicholas Day. Until his personal Saint Nicholas shows up.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 17





	Saint Nicholas meets Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 7 year old oneshot ... when I was disappointed on Saint Nicholas Day myself. That was the only year I didn't get anything T__T It wasn't actually a Meanie oneshot ... I hope you don't notice it too much? But I wanted to present Wonwoo a little differently than usual. Because why not?
> 
> This is for all my readers from My name on your skin <3  
> Thank you so much~
> 
> Here one of two christmas Oneshots, so you can endure the pain and frustating on My name on your skin longer~
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone~ I really hope you have nice days in front of you~

It was almost Saint Nicholas Day. It wasn’t common and yet since he was a small child his family had put their best shoes out so that they could be filled by Saint Nicholas. There were always cookies from the store and a glass of milk in return for Saint Nicholas.

Even today, after Mingyu had grown up, he put his shoes out. Well, today he knew that it wasn't Saint Nicholas who filled the shoes. It was his father who finished the milk, nibbled the biscuits, and put some chocolate, nuts, and tangerines in the shoes. It got less over the years. First the tangerines disappeared. Then the nuts. All that was left of the chocolate was a chocolate Santa Claus. But it was enough for Mingyu. And in turn he began to give something to his family. It was just part of it. He wanted to make them happy. Especially since his father's company was not doing so well at the moment and he was quite stressed. It was the same this year. Mingyu had bought something. Which he was sure to hide in his room. Tomorrow he would be the first to get up and go to school. So, he would distribute it shortly before.

Mingyu put his shoe in front of his room door and went to bed. He expected something the next day, of course. After all, he got something every year. And yet he was disappointed this year. Mingyu couldn't wait to get up and see what he was getting this year. But his shoes were empty. His eyes searched the room hopefully. But he found nothing. He was disappointed. It wasn't about getting something. For a long time, he had felt that his parents were distancing themselves more from him. Or did he distance himself from his parents? They didn't spend that much time together anymore. It was as if his parents didn't care what Mingyu did or not. And he had hoped for something that would show him that they cared about him. A little something would have been enough. It would have shown him that despite everything they still thought of him and that he was important to them. But he must have been mistaken. Before leaving, he put the chocolate in front of his family's door. He looked at it bitterly before disappearing.

The day wasn't the best. Not at all. He just seemed to want to improve to become the worst day of his life. Whenever he heard someone about what their boyfriend, girlfriend, or family gave them, it reminded him that he hadn't gotten anything. Of course, his friends didn't give him anything either. They never did. Yet Mingyu felt even more disappointed with it. Did he even mean anything to anyone? Would it bother at least one person if he just vanished into thin air and never came back?

Mingyu buried his hands in his jacket pockets. It was getting cold. And yet he didn't feel like going home yet. He wandered aimlessly around.  
"Here you go."  
Mingyu was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice how he was addressed. Only when the face of a chocolate Santa Claus came into his field of vision did he stop and look up. And before him stood an angel! He just had to be an angel. He had the loveliest smile that Mingyu had ever seen. Mingyu didn't know what to say. His angel held out the chocolate Santa Claus to him. "Don't you want him?" The smile disappeared. "Yes!" Mingyu burst out. He quickly grabbed the chocolate and took it from him. "That's ... thank you." Mingyu stared at the chocolate Santa Claus. Then he looked up again.

His angel smiled again. "No problem. Today is Saint Nicholas Day after all. ”As he said this, Mingyu had the feeling that his smile widened even more. But then a worried look entered his eyes. "You should go home; it's gotten pretty cold."  
What was going on here? Why did he let someone talk to him and mother him like that and also thought it was great? "You look frozen yourself.", Mingyu replied. He wanted to say something nice. Like you have beautiful eyes. Or ask him for his number. But all the words got stuck in his throat.  
The other laughed. It was a nice laugh. "You're right. But I don't live far from here. I've never seen you in the area. You should go home.” He gave Mingyu another warm smile. "See you."

The stranger turned and walked away. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't end like this.  
"Wait!" The angel turned to him. "What do you get for it?" Mingyu held up his hand with the chocolate and could hit himself in the next moment. What do you get for that? Why didn't he get his real questions out of his mouth? What's your name? Can I have your number?  
"Nothing. It is a present."  
The other's laughter reached him. It was a deep laugh. It wasn't angelic at all, and yet Mingyu found that he hadn't heard anything better in a long time. It suited his angel and his deep voice. He looked after his angel with the deep, wonderful laugh before the cold brought him back to the here and now.

Mingyu couldn't forget his angel. Even after almost two weeks later, he had to think of him. He dreamed of him. Why hadn't he asked for his name or number? Mingyu sighed. He wanted to see him again. He really wanted to see him again. He thought about their meeting again and again. He lived nearby. What if he met him again? He wouldn’t miss the chance to find out the other’s name and phone number the next time he met. Only he couldn't go there with empty hands. Mingyu thought back and forth before getting an idea. He still had 2 days until Christmas to carry out his plan. There wasn't too much to do, and Mingyu managed to do these necessary things. It was Christmas and the hardest was ahead of him. Finding his angel again.

Mingyu found the place where they met. But he didn't know where to go now. There were many houses in the area, and Mingyu had no clue where to start. So, he waited. And he waited. The people walking past gave him a strange look. After all, he was wearing a Santa costume.

It got colder, darker, and more deserted. Mingyu got a call from his mother, but he pushed it away. He couldn't come home yet. If necessary, he would wait here all night! He sniffed and started walking around a little. It was really freezing cold. He was probably allowed to spend the next few days in bed because he had a cold here. But he didn't just want to leave. At least it should have been good for something. Mingyu didn't give up hope. And he should be rewarded.

His angel came. Holding hands with a little girl. “Boah look, uncle Wonwoo! There is Santa Claus!" Mingyu got hot and cold. At last, he saw him again. Mingyu cleared his throat. His whole throat hurt. He was too long in the cold. His angel, Wonwoo, came to him. The girl looked at him. Mingyu smiled. She looked so excited. Did he have anything to give her?  
"Are you really Santa Claus?" She looked at him hopefully.  
Mingyu cleared his throat again, trying to lower his voice. "Of course, I'm Santa Claus."  
Radiant, the little one turned to his angel. "Did you hear that? He does exist! "  
His angel laughed. He laughed again that deep laugh that Mingyu had missed so much.  
"Do you have a present for me too?"  
“You get your presents at home. But I have something for you.” He pulled the cap from his head and put it on the girl’s head. And it was probably the right decision because she shouted with joy.  
"Oh, thank you dear Santa!" His angel smiled at him.  
"I have something for your uncle too." Mingyu took out a small box from his sack filled with wool. He handed it to his angel. Did he even remember him?  
"Come on, Uncle Wonwoo, open it!"  
Wonwoo. What a beautiful name. Mingyu watched as Wonwoo untied the loop and opened the box. He took out the slip of paper and read it through. Mingyu still knew pretty well what he had written.

_As a thank you for the chocolate.  
00821703865  
Maybe we'll both go out to eat something together?  
Mingyu_

His heart was pounding as he watched Wonwoo read his message. How his cheeks turned reddish. And how he gave him a look that made Mingyu warm despite the weather.  
"What did you get from Santa Claus?"  
Wonwoo smiled. He knelt down to be eye to eye with the girl but kept Mingyu in view. “You know he gave me the phone number of a person I missed a lot and wanted to see again. I think I'll write to this person right after, what do you think?"  
Mingyu couldn't help but smile. Feelings of happiness flowed through him. It worked! His angel was interested in him.  
“But Santa Claus has to go now. He still has a long way to go and we don't want him to get sick, huh?"  
“Santa Claus won't get sick!” The girl uttered indignantly. Wonwoo got up.  
“I guess my job is done here. Merry Christmas.” Mingyu said. He made his way back. He would have loved to spend more time with Wonwoo. But he noticed how the cold was really bothering him. Besides, he would get a message later. And it was better to have their first date without a child. Mingyu was happy. There seemed to be someone still thinking of him after all. Someone, who cared about him.


End file.
